


The Perks Of The Quarantine

by HecoHansen31



Series: Taboos of Sex [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: COVID-19, F/M, Mention of sex, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecoHansen31/pseuds/HecoHansen31
Summary: What will Tinder Date and Reader be up to during quarantine?
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Reader
Series: Taboos of Sex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712485
Kudos: 3





	The Perks Of The Quarantine

Hey guys!

Have you been wondering what our two favorite idiots have been doing in quarantine?

Well, now get ready to figure it out!

And let’s start from a few questions that might arise:

**THE FIGHTS:**

As you might know Ivar and Tinder Date (which we’ll call TD from now on, because it is easier) they have recently moved in together and two months after that… COVID-19 hit and they were forced to discover further their compatibility and problematics.

Which might have been a pretty difficult situation.

Living with people other than yourself is already hard… think with somebody who is your lover but yet you don’t know as well as your family, all incased in an almost apocalyptic world, where anxiety is at its maximum levels,

The situation certainly wasn’t the best.

But I think that Ivar and TD would try their best to handle it, mostly through setting up two different routines, in order not to be constantly in each other’s presence, alongside setting up ‘time outs’ moments for fights.

Any fight with Ivar has the promise of being explosive, but whereas previously TD had the possibility to avoid him through going to work or taking a breather outside, this is now denied.

So, they try to avoid any fight from getting too aggressive with ‘time outs’.

Basically if either of them is dealing badly with something and TD can see that they are coming to the breaking point, they push themselves away, removing them from the situation, either moving to another room or doing something to calm themselves, in order to break the outburst from growing too big and explosive, confronting the other when they both feel calmer.

It doesn’t always work, mostly during the first times, but they are both determined to make this work out and no matter what you won’t run out or give up easily.

**BOREDOM:**

They deal with boredom quite well, honestly.

It’d certainly help that they both work, probably remotely, even more for Ivar, who is actually used to it, because before the entire COVID-19 many times when the pain to his legs was pretty debilitating, he tended to work from home and not go in the office with the other brothers.

I do think that he’d also be pretty nice in helping TD settling in, although she would soon know better than to invade his own ‘private office’ (like not to annoy you, but I feel like he’d be the type to have a psychotic breakdown if she accidentally brushed his elbow against his).

But he’d try his best to be helpful.

I also think that he’d drown in his work to avoid boredom, and probably the most fun he’d have (other than you know… the kinky stuff) would be rewatching his favorite movie sagas, probably wrestling with TD which movie to watch each night, although she’d probably give up, because he is the cutest geek as he does the Dark Vather’s voice.

I personally think that TD would try her best to learn new skills (me before quarantine: ‘OH LOT OF TIME TO LEARN THINGS’, me right now ‘the only thing I learned is that I can’t respect good thoughts’) and involve a rather annoyed Ivar in them, which would undoubtedly result in him learning some obscure and cool skills (such as his magical tricks or fucking origami, he’d just be so happy and calm doing origami).

And he’d hate it when TD accidentally sat on his perfect swan.

As two rather active young people, they’d also do your best to properly exercise, even more Ivar since he kind of need physical therapy so he does some small exercises on videochat with his physical therapist, unless his legs hurt pretty badly and she has to come home to him.

He’d have the time of his life, instead, watching TD train.

All those flexes and squats… he very much gets distracted every time she set up her own training moment, hence he does his best to avoid having truly busy evenings when he knows you’ll train (also because, although TD might call him a pervert, they always do a different kind of ‘exercise’, before the shower, if this one isn’t shared).

**INTIMACY:**

Their sex drive hasn’t in the slightest accelerated.

(I mean not that it wasn’t pretty high already).

As much as they might have more time at hands together, they aren’t that free from things to do that they can spend the entire day in bed just learning the newest aerobic moves (you spend the entire morning in bed still) (… what can you do when Ivar rolls over with those pretty pleading eyes).

It certainly does help that they can both tease each other meanwhile, working next to each other.

Although it lowers their work efficiency and Hvitserk does have a few ideas on why Ivar sometimes fakes that his connection doesn’t work.

It certainly does help instead with the intimacy part, because Ivar tends to be quite more affectionate at home, because he feels more at ease, so it is something that certainly has grown, mostly in his own willingness to start it.

Like it isn’t unusual for TD to hug him from behind if he is checking some documents and doesn’t have the webcam on, but it is certainly unusual for him to just simply grab her hand over the table, and maybe play a bit with her fingers or hair or to try to convince her to cuddle, together during one pause from work..

It certainly does help with making the dork lovey-dovey.

GOING OUT:

Exiting the house for the basic necessity is actually the most common source of fights between them, mostly at the start of the entire quarantine.

TD prefers to avoid Ivar going out of home, not because she doubt his integrity and attentiveness about all the matter (he is a clean freak so you have nothing to worry) but you are more worried by the thought that he might end up breaking a bone and might need some help, something that not many people in this time of need and rush might not be able to give him.

And to Ivar this is slightly humiliating, because he is the man of the house and he shouldn’t be afraid of anything or show any kind of weakness.

He should protect you.

Alongside this, he is truly concerned about TD’s wellbeing.

Like the only people he’d truly worry for in this pandemic would be her and his mother, because they are the sole ones that loves him freely, so he would be devastated to know one of the two sick because of him.

It’d just destroy him.

But at the same time, he just can’t fight her for ever, even more when he knows that she doesn’t mean to insult him, but she is simply stating the truth that sadly going out for him wouldn’t be as easy as for you.

He’d try to avoid this through online shopping and avoiding any problematics, but it’d scare him like hell to see you go out and he’d just hold you a bit tighter when you came back.

**FAMILY:**

As previously stated, Ivar misses his mother extremely.

He honestly is worried sick for her and as the complete momma’s boy he is, he’d absolutely call her daily, maybe more, although I do admit that Aslaug would do the exact same, so Td has set up a routine with the daily calls.

The fact that Aslaug always makes sure to suggest her how to care for Ivar, is a bit too noisy, but she is also very sweet in thanking TD for taking care of her ‘babyboy’ (and TD has now enough backmail material for a lifetime, with all the stories Aslaug has told her about child! Ivar).

He also low key misses his brothers, mostly Hvitserk, since they were both used to live with each other, but he deals with it better, mostly because they still work together, hence it doesn’t trouble him too much so they see daily although through a computer screens, instead I do think that some of his interactions might be healthier.

It is nice when you can’t stab your brother through the computer.

About TD, she misses her family dearly and Ivar can see it sadly, knowing when he has to cuddle her a bit closer that night, because she misses her mom’s sweet words or her father’s boisterous laugh.

Although he might not seem it, he is every inch the attentive lover she needs in these harsh times of need.

**THE END OF IT:**

Ivar wouldn’t believe it, truly.

He’d have the hardest time going back to reality, mostly because he is worried that the quick lift of some regulations might push people to act recklessly, so he’d be on his best behavior and would absolutely make sure TD did the same.

He’d be quite severe (constantly carrying extra-masks and hand sanitizer in every bag) but he’d also lift all his own ‘regulations’ to meet his mother and family, although he’d try his best to do it safely, being sure to avoid physical contact, although he’d wish nothing more.

He’d also keep the visits short and make sure to set up most of his work still at home, coming to the office solely if extremely needed, coming to the nearest one.

It’d take him quite some time to calm himself, but eventually he’d be happy (I hope).


End file.
